A Secret Best Kept Away From the Weak Minded
by A Bleach-Drinking Hetalian
Summary: Felicia discovers that her sister, Lovina, isn't exactly a virgin. What to do..? Germano, implied Spamano, one sided VeneAme. Oneshot, genflips, rated T for Mild!Lovi language. just don't read, it sucks. :3


**So.. I wrote this.. but it's something that happened to me last night...  
You can ignore it, if you want...  
Actually, please do! I just wanted to rant.. ; w;**

**

* * *

**

The Northern Italian curled up on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "..ve.." There was nothing to do... the pasta was eaten- undercooked by Lovina-. The movie was over now, credits flickering quickly through the screen. And the elder Italian had retreated to the computer room.

Felicia, wanting to spend time with her sister, crouched by the computer table, watching the darker brunette type. Right now, she was responding to her chats.

Chatting with Ivan:

_*boring stuff about Mafia people*_

Chatting with Francis:

_*perverted raptures, mentally censored by Felicia*_

Chatting with Alfred:

Al: _That doesn't matter :P_

Lovi: _You're in high school, you fuck. I have the right to tease the hell out of you._

Al:_ Then Ill ignore you_

Lovi:_ Virrgggiiinnn~~ _

Al:_ Its normal for a boy my age to be a virgin_

Lovi: _O rly?_

"Ve.." Felicia sighed. This conversation was strange. "Is it bad to be a virgin in high school, Lovi?"

"Che, it's normal." Lovina replied, not looking down. "I just like messing with him about it."

"Then why would you make fun of him, ve?" Making fun of people was mean, but it was Lovi, so everyone who knew her was used to it. Ve.

"..." No response.

"You're a virgin too, aren't you?" Felicia asked, peering back at the screen. "Francis replied.."

Again, no response. Not responding was never good.

Peering up, the brunette saw the Southern Italian was wearing a frown, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Aren't you..?" Felicia's smile fell. "Lovi? Sorella? Aren't you a virgin..?"

A dry laugh escaped her older sister's lips.

"You aren't, are you..?"

Lovina smiled weakly.

Felicia put her forehead to the table, whimpering loudly. "Ve. Ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.. ve.."

Lovi: _Feli just found out I wasn't a virgin.._

Al: _Oh god  
-was late to find out but figured it out-_

Lovi: _She's freaking out more then when I told her Dumbledore was gay..._

Momentarily distracted, Felicia puffed her cheeks up. "I did not! Ve!"

"You were rolling on the floor, clutching your head." Lovina smirked. "I think I'd remember."

Al: _I should make an emocon for Felis freakouts_

Lovi: _?_

Felicia looks up, still whimpering. Small ve's escape her mouth involuntarily, the news still settling in.

Al: _O_O;;;;;;;;;  
Feli-face :D_

Lovi: _How the fuck is that so true..?_

"I don't make that face..."

"You're sure as hell making it right now." Lovina petted Felicia's hair, trying to get her to calm down.

"You're not a virgin.." Out loud, it sounded wrong. Horrible. Against everything they-.. or at least the Northern Italian believed in.

"No.." Lovina trailed off, a silent question hanging at the end of her sentence.

Felicia answered it silently, hugging her sister's waist. She didn't think Lovina was a bad person; the Northern Italian looked up to her Southern sister! "You're not a virgin, and I haven't even had my first kiss.." Tearing up, Felicia leaned on her sister's thy. "Am I old-fashioned, ve?"

"No, I'm just.. not." Lovina shrugged.

There was a silence, growing awkward quickly.

"Was it Lud..?" Felicia asked, keeping her amber eyes anywhere in the room but her sister.

"No.."

"It was before that?" Felicia squeaked, watching her sister turn away.

"It was in ninth grade.." Felicia knew the name that was coming; her sister had ever only dated one other boy, among the scattered women. "Antonio.."

The lighter brunette looked scandalized, at a complete loss for words. Her mouth opened in an 'O', the only sound coming out too high-itched for her sister to hear.

She stood, wobbling away, barely managing to plop on her bed; once there, she involuntarily began producing sniffles and whimpers.

A minute or so later, she heard her sister sat on the bed, creasing it sideward. "Are you crying?"

The Northern Italian shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "No.."

"I'm sorry, Feli.. I just didn't want to tell you.." And Felicia swore she heard her sister mumble that 'it was none of her damn business anyway, and she should have just stayed the fuck out of it'.

"It's fine.." She always discovered things this way..

_Sorella, have you had your first kiss yet? .. yes? AND a boyfriend? _(Which only made the Italian feel worse about not having either of her own..)

_Sorella, are.. are you bi? _(A surprise, but it was her sister! Nothing was different.. and they were all useless flings, as Lovi had said.)

_You're dating Lud? You could have just told me! _(She could tell right away; they were always so cute together, even if it took forever to get them together.)

And the most recent one: **this.**

"And what about Lud..?" Felicia looked up, now genuinely curious.

"I deflowered him.." Lovina blushed. "..the last time I stayed over there.."

The only sound that could relate to the one Feli made was that of a squirrel being strangled by fishing wire.

They'd been visiting each other almost every weekend.. Felicia thought they just watched movies! "Why? Am just stupid, ve? I didn't even think..." She buried her red face in her pillow. Her sister was so adult.. it made her feel childish.

"Apparently, he liked me for as much as I did him, the fuckface.." Lovina pulled at her shorts, trying to hide her smile. "We're both really damn awkward, it took forever for him to say shit about it to me.."

Hiding her face, Felicia uttered a small, broken. "Ve.. I'm happy for you.." Even though she had heard this amntra before. Because she was. She wanted her sister to be happy.

"I'm sorry Al doesn't feel that way about you.. I can't fucking help that, but I can put in a good word.." The Southern Italian tilted her sister's face up, winking.

It wouldn't help. The blonde didn't feel that way. But she didn't want to turn the subject on her again. Wiping at her eyes again, Felicia asked, "Sorella, are you and Lud happy?"

"Maybe.." The scowl was accompanied by a blush, making it obvious, even for someone who was terrible at reading the atmosphere, that it was a definite yes.

"Then I'm happy." Even if she wasn't, she would be happy for her sister.

* * *

**Feli is me, Lovi is my older sister, Al is Ben, Spagna is Dylan, and Lud is my sister's German boy-o, Jacob.**

***snuck Germano in there*  
That's all I can recall..**

**About the Trin-face Ben made: O_O;;;;;;;  
I make this face every time I freak out. I hate that it's true.. D':**

**I think I'm traumatized... why the hell did I write this? IGNORE MY PERSONAL DRAMA..  
-wants a hug-**

**Q_Q;;;;;;;;**


End file.
